Me cuesta tanto olvidarte
by Cactuar0371
Summary: Zero no lo queria. Una salida nocturna, una vieja "amistad" ... y que tenia que perder...? o ganar...? YAOI.


Nota del autor.-

Este fic (o sea lo que sea que salga, y eso si es que puede considerarse un fic) esta expresamente dirigido a la niña de sal (perdona vero pero para mi eres la niña de sal (aunque todavía no se porque)). Espero poder contar con tu review al final de la historia.

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte.

Nota: si alguien sabe si Sarah Brightman tiene un cover nuevo de Ana Torroja, por favor comuníquese conmigo, please!!!! XD ^^

- Solo tienes que relajarte - murmuro X - y cuando el objetivo este en el rango de disparo... -

- Disparo? - interrumpió Axl.

- ¬¬... no, haces pan queques de cereza y le pides a Zero que practiquen una segmento del lago de los cisnes... -

- EN SERIO?!!! O CIELO SANTO!!! Espero que mi tutu rosa aun este en el closet!! -

- ... no hablas en serio... verdad Axl? -

- ... claro que no... - al oír aquello la esperanza de X se prendió - seria entupido usar un tutu al tener mallas azules - y se apago de inmediato.

No era que Axl le molestara. Al contrario, lo encontraba sumamente divertido, pero...

-AUXILIO!!!!-sin siquiera dudarlo corrió al campo de practica. Siempre supo que con el sistema de seguridad actual algún maverick se terminaría infiltrando y...

-ME ROMPI UNA UÑA!!!!-chillaba Axl desde el suelo.

El resto del dia transcurrió con "normalidad" (si es que se le puede llamar normalidad a una mala imitación de Andrea Bocelli seguida de una prolongada y filosófica charla sobre la distribución de rangos).

-Pero por que si Zero es un reploid clase S no puede ser llamado mejor clase Nº1? ... X?-

-Ehm... no lo se Axl...-

Quizás a este punto se pregunten, por que no simplemente X se deshace de Axl? Eso seria perfecto, quizás, pero involucraría una segunda variante... una variante rubia, sexy y que desearía ser usado como seme por cualquiera que lea este relato (incluido un tal MiQhAEL0).

Cabe mencionar que en cierta ocasión, X se descuido un momento y Axl termino con una herida algo seria en un brazo, una o dos semanas en reposo, e inmediatamente el rubio-sexy-cabelloprincipeazulricosuperjugoso.... perdón, cof cof, el Comandante Zero hizo su aparición... y... lo que transcurrió a continuación le dejo algo bien en claro a X, Zero era 100% gay (seme of course) y definitivamente la perra trepadora (o sea Axl) era su pareja. Y aunque odiaba recordar aquella escena se le venia a la mente cuatro veces por segundo (aunque en un futuro no muy lejano aquella expresión seria utilizada literalmente).

*Recuerdo*

-Axl!-grito X, en un ágil movimiento se deshizo de algunos mavericks y se puso a su lado. Un disparo le había dado de lleno en su antebrazo, atravesándolo.

-Aquí equipo 462463572467272352741241 (acaso habían tantos equipos? no, solo la ocurrencia de Alia (nota del autor destripar luego a la perra rubia))!!! Necesitamos refuerzos, Axl herido!!!-y como por arte de magia Zero aparecio, se deshizo de los mavericks y corrió hacia Axl. Era como si Sigma lo estuviera matando una y otra vez, Zero, tan gentil, revisando a Axl, la perra susodicha sonrojándose, y pidiéndole que lo cargara en brazos. No hubo besos ni evidencia empírica que demostrase que se amaban, pero X ya había leído lo suficiente en para suponer lo que pasaba.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Al final del día, como siempre, X volvía a su habitación, con las sombras de la noche como única compañía. Fue a su computadora (no le alcanzaba para un notebook por cierto jefe tacaño (nota del autor, matar a Signas y subirle el sueldo a X)) para bajar una OVA yaoi de Ben 10 (la cual no existe porque si existiera seria solo mia).

-Kevin...-susurro Ben al ver al mayor acercarse a el-que...?

-Ben yo... yo te amo...-murmuro el meta humano para unir sus labios con los del pequeño ojiverde.

-Kevin yo... yo también....-susurro el pequeño Ben.

-Ben...-susurro Kevin en su oreja-necesito sentirte... mió-el rostro del chico Tenison se tiño de rojo.

-Kevin...-murmuro Ben al sentir como lo recostaba en la cama y poco a poco comenzaba a subir su playera.

-No sabes cuanto soñé con este momento...-

-Kevin yo... yo nunca he...-Kevin de inmediato supo a que se refería (y ustedes también, cerdas y cerdos que leen!!!!!(Obvio que yo me incluyo)).

-Lo siento Ben-dijo Kevin mientras se alejaba de el-no debí...

-Espera...-Ben lo sujetaba de la mano-quiero que seas... quien me...-Kevin estaba a punto de estallar, acaso Ben le estaba entregando su...?-quien me desflore-

-Ben-Kevin de inmediato volvió a la cama, y metió una de sus manos en el precioso vestido floreado que guardaba la virtud de su ángel.

-Kevin!!-gimió de placer Ben al sentir la mano de Kevin en su intimidad. Las manos de Ben tampoco se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a....

Pero de improviso la electricidad se fue, aunque no fue algo que a X le importara mucho (pero si que importaba al ato de cerdos que leía), lo único que había en su mente, era el deseo de ser el quien se estuviera entregando a su príncipe azul... aunque en su caso era un príncipe rojo. Desde que lo salvo de Vile, X supo que nunca podría amar a alguien de la forma en que amaba a Zero.

Cuando reacciono sudaba copiosamente, la luz ya había vuelto. Sin siquiera pensarlo se quito la armadura y se dirigió a la ducha. Era tan relajante sentir el agua tibia descender por su cuerpo. Cuando se percato, su mano se hallaba acariciando su miembro, con la idea de que Zero entrara a la ducha y lo... pero inmediatamente cambia al agua fría hasta quitarse cualquier pensamiento sucio. Se seco con rapidez, y se dirigió a un armario completamente polvoriento. Quizás ya hacían más de veinte años que no se vestía como civil. Tomo unas zapatillas negras y un conjunto verde que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

No estaba dispuesto a ser asaltado ni otra cosa, así que tomo el arma que había diseñado en base a la de Axl y Zero, y miro orgulloso a su X-Saber-Buster, aunque solo lo dejo como XSB.

Camino un rato por las viejas calles de lo que fue la utopía del doctor Doppler, hasta que paro en un viejo puente. Se quedo un rato embobado mirando el mar, quizás debería haberse quedado viendo el final de esa OVA, le habían dicho que salía una escena explicita donde se mostraba a Kevin y Ben...

-Que hace una criatura tan sola como linda por estos lugares?-no estaba asustado, solo sorprendido, jamás creyó que en aquel lugar se encontraría con...

FIN...........

SINCERAMENTE CREO QUE NO ES NECESARIO CONTINUARLO.... aunque podría reconsiderarlo si bajan sus armas (y si me dejan un review, aunque al menos el de la niña de sal estará ahí XD ^^)

ADIOSITO!!!!! Nos vemos en algún fic yaoi de Ben 10.


End file.
